1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to walking aid devices and more particularly pertains to a new walking aid device which allows for greater mobility while supporting an injured leg.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of walking aid devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,317 describes a cart for holding an injured leg while a person is walking. Another type of walking aid device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,740 which also includes a cart that allows someone to walk while having an injured leg supported. Yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,660.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that supports an injured leg while allowing for greater mobility and which includes adjustability for persons of different heights. Additionally, the device should include a means for allowing a person to readily steer the device so that their movement is improved, particularly around corners and in relatively tight spaces such as a shopping isles.